High-strength materials, such as hardened steel, are used in a variety of applications. In one application, high-strength steel plates are used as armor for vehicles, weapons, personnel, structures, and the like. Desirably, high-strength steel plates are thick and strong in order to withstand powerful impacts, which makes the formation of such steel plates into desired shapes difficult.